


The Tomato Mystery

by Flower_Night, VioletBell



Series: The Red Fruit [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: But he comes back, Leo Died, M/M, Modern AU, but leo loves the Tomato, sorry takumi, takumi has a crush on leo, takumi is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Night/pseuds/Flower_Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBell/pseuds/VioletBell
Summary: (previously called Takumi Thinks about Leo's Death) ~old idea and summary~↓↓Leo commited suicide for his Tomato and Takumi,his best friend thinks about him amd the things he could of done to save him.(Ill change the title and people can suggest one)~new summary and idea~Takumi's Best Friend, Leo had killed himself for a Tomato. When Takumi simplywalks Elise to his house he finds out maybe he could still save Leo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so im not sure if this is even going to be appealing since this is a sad fic that is the sequel to a crack one. i honestly dont care if this gets like,zero hits or kudos or comments and the like.  
> chapters wont be too long probably less than 500 words

Takumi sighed as he walked across the bustling street. A few days ago he found out about his best friend,Leo's death. 'All because of a tomato...'He thought to himself. Leo had been a bit Crazy for the last few months and had fallen in love with a tomato. Takumi knew he shouldn't have let Leo get too far but he thought that maybe he would get over it, but that just led to the loss of him.

Eventually he passed by Leo's family's house and stared at it for a while. He saw the door open so he quickly hid away and peeked from behind the wall to see who was there. He saw Long Blonde hair with purple highlights come out of the red door. Elise, he recognized, Leo's younger sister, she seemed to be lacking her usual Cheerfulness as she was walking slowly on the grey stone floor. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed her lavender eyes were focused at him.

"Oh..uh..Hello Takumi" she said, not in the excitable tone he was used to hearing."Um..Good afternoon Elise" He said in a similar tone to her own.'She's probably depressed from her brothers suicide' He thought. "I was actually just heading to your sister now.Were you going there too?" Yhe shorter girl inquired. "Yeah, I was, We can walk there together,o-only if you want though" He replied."Yeah, that would be good.."there was Tiredness in her voice. "Let's get going"

 

On their way to Takumi's house they had a typical conversation."The weather's Nice""How's school going?" and things like that.It wasn't like they had much to talk about anyway,the only reason they were even acquainted was because Elise and Sakura were friends and Takumi and Leo were friends. At one point when the pair were waiting for some cars to pass, the younger one pulled out her phone with a Sad smile. She tapped on the gallery to show a large amount of pictures of Leo playing Dress-Up with her. Takumi looked at the screen and frowned.

"He was the only one who agreed to play with me.." She said with a Tint Of Loneliness. "Leo was a great friend to you,right?" Takumi paused for a while.'He always Laughed with me,Cry with me,Play video games,I miss those eyes that stupid smile,i loved him not as a friend, but something more special' He thought but instead said Simply"Yeah,He was" That jerk Leo had to go kill himself for a tomato and putting the ones who loved him in Misery.If he ever met him again after all the"I've missed you"'s and the like he would slap him and scold him for putting so much pain into his family's hearts and probably send him to a doctor. He looked down at the younger girl who was starting to cry. She pulled herself closer to him Silently Asking For a hug.He wraps his arms around her and begins to sob as well.Then he finally notices it has been heavily rainig and he reminds himself to bring an umbrella next time.


	2. I don't even know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takumi and elise arrive at his house.Elise goes and plays with sakura but takumi finds something strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!One Kudos!Thanks to that guest!  
> Even though I don't care when I don't get anything, i love it when i do get something!

When Takumi and Elise arrived at his house,Elise thanked him for walking her there and went to Sakura's room. No one else besides the two girls were home so he didn't have to be bothered to talk to anyone. Takumi went straight to his room. All he wanted to do was read that new book Leo bought him. He opened it up and started reading.

When he was done reading for the day he got up and started wondering what to do. When he thpught of going to the shop and buying snacks for the girls, he heard his phone beep. He checked who texted him.

13:29-Leo: Hi Takumi I need u to come  
to that forest nearby

13:31-Takumi: whos this?? how do you have leos phone??? i was pretty sure it got broken.

13:32-Leo: Srsly dude just come ull see when you get there.

13:33-Takumi: ok but i have my phone so ill call the cops if you kidnap me. and i can kick people really hard.

Takumi shut his phone. Who was texting him?  
He would have to find out and then take that phone back since it did obviously not belong to the person who was pretending to be Leo.

He first decided to get something for himself,Sakura and Elise to eat. "Kids!" He called. Sakura replied from the other side of her room,"O-okay!"She called back,came out with her friend and muttered something about him being only 2 years older to them and that he shouldn't call them kids.He ignored her and asked Elise if she wanted to go out for dinner or stay in."Can we go out for pizza?" She asked."Sure"he replied. When they came back home with the takeway they ate the pizza,made small talk and finished, Elise and Sakura went back to doing whatever they were doing and Takumi went back outside too catch the bus. He went inside the large vehile and asked for a ticket to Deku Forest.He went on the bus and started playing on his phone. He turned it off when it was time to get off. 

He went to the middle of the forest where there was a fountain since thats where most people met up.Then, Takumi saw a floating red thing coming up to him.When it came closer Takumi said to himself," Oh why me!?" and the Tomato started chasing him across the Deku Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos!


	3. I again  do not know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi is sweet in the authors opinion. Why does the authour want to annoy Takumi? IDK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this might be 200 wordsbonly

Takumi was chased all the way to the other side of the forest by a tomato."GET AWAY FROM MY LIFE YOU DAMN FRUIT" He shouted. But then, the scarlet round object somehow knocked him out

The silver haired boy woke up in a new setting. He saw Leo's phone on a side table.'How did that get there?' He thought. There was something lurking behind Takumi. Since Takumi felt uncomfortable he turned his head to see what was looking at him. He found none other than..

A FIVE YEAR OLD VERSION OF LEO!?  
And what more,he was smiling at him in a Sickingly Sweet manner. "Noo.. Why me??" Takumi groaned.

"Hehe Hello!"Leo exclaimed. Takumi was getting sick of this nonsense. He started backing away and fell of the bed he was appearantly sitting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that might have been less than 200 Words


	4. Ughh i dont know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi deals with a younger Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this wil be pretty long i think

Leo jumped onto the bed and then bounced on the silver haired boy. "L-leo!?" Takumi screamed. "Yep! That's my name!" shouted the now younger boy. " What's your name?" he asked. " Y-you don't know me? I'm Takumi , Leo why do you even look like a kid!?" Takumi exclaimed and tried to push Leo off but to no avail.  
"Haha , you're funny! Takumi isn't super big and his hair is only up to his shoulders!" Leo then went off Takumi and headed to a bookshelf to his right. He picked up a book with a pink and flowery cover and shoved it into Takumi's face. Inside were many pictures of murdered butterflies.  
"Hehe do you like it?"  
"No Leo!Why would you have this?"  
"Uhh because I killed these insects and wanted to keep a record of them?"Leo said, as if it were obvious.  
Takumi was so creeped out he started backing into the wall. "Why am I with you? I was knocked out by a stupid Tomato.."  
Leo looked back at Takumi and said" A tomato? What are you talking about?"   
" I was with Sakura and Elise.. And now I'm with a younger version of you, Leo..This is so confusing. I thought you died.." Takumi sighed sadly, this Leo had no idea what he was talking about.  
"Sakura? Elise? Takumi's younger sister and my one? A younger version of me? Do I really know you? Are you actually Takumi?" Leo asked, Worry replacing his Cheerful voice.  
" Yes, Leo! I-it's me Takumi! The silver haired boy began to sob burying his face in his hands.

Leo asked in a Gentle tone, a bit of Fear mixed in it," Did something happen to me?"  
Takumi wiped his eyes. It didn't help, tears still strolled down."Yes Leo, you committed suicide... I should have stopped you.. I thought you would get over the tomato but I was wrong!"  
Leo looked at Takumi. So he died for a tomato, as much as he did love tomatoes that was just crazy....  
"But if a tomato knocked you out and then you came here..It must mean something!" Leo exclaimed.  
"Why me though? Your siblings love you and it's more of their place to come here.." He questioned , more to himself than Leo though.  
Just when Leo was about to say something they heard Renai Circulation play in the background.

"What the hell!?" Takumi and Leo shouted in unison as they both turned their heads to the source of the noise.

Leo's phone. Takumi had to remind himself not to swear in front of a child. "Huh? What's this? A phone?" Leo voiced his confusion aloud. "That's your phone Leo!"Takumi said.   
"Maybe we can find out more of what's happening!" Leo shouted. Just as they were turning off the music and went to the menu of the device, that same tomato came and the pair disappeared. The phone falling down was the last thing they saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that was long. sorry fortypos and i hope this was funny and sad at the same time( i was going for that)


	5. Kawaii little bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Younger Leo arrive in Takumi's present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what will happen since i didnt plan at all  
> by the way if i put Little Leo and Takumi in a situation where takumi has to lie, Little Leo will play along. hes a smart kid he reads and studies alot  
> when takumi talks to little leo about the leo he knows he will refer to him as big leo

When Takumi opened his eyes he was back in his house. 'OH NO I JUST LEFT THOSE TWO KIDS IN THE HOUSE ALONE!!' he started to panic.' AND WHERES LITTLE LEO!?' Then, as if to answer the silver haired teen's unspoken question,Little Leo(yes, that's his new nickname) came out of hiding and threw the Sparkle Princess Adventure in Dream Land book at Takumi."Takumi!! Takumi!! I'm still with you!! Where are we????" Said person shoved the book off his lap and replied "In my house." Little Leo put a hand to his chin and asked," Does that mean your little sister isn't a baby anymore?" Takumi nodded his head and went outside of his room, making a gesture for Little Leo to follow him. 

The pair made their way downstairs and emcountered Sakura. Takumi noticed she was in a different dress than before.'Probably just changed her clothes' He brushed the thought off though. "Oh hey, Takumi" She greeted upon noticing him. "Who's this you got with you?"She added gently, noticing Little Leo.  
"I'm Leo-" Takumi quickly jumped in'Sakura can see him! No!' "L-Leon!His name's Leon! He's my...uh..New Friend! Yeah! I brought my new fella over!" Sakura looked at the two boys for a while before saying" Oh..H-hello L-leon..P-pleased to..uh..meet you.(she turned to Takumi) You don't usually make friends with little children, Big brother." Takumi changed the topic,"Oh yeah, did Elise go home?"

"Elise? What do you mean? She didn't even come here today." Takumi then realized something must have happened with time if they were to even come back here."You know what, never mind, come on Leon." Before Sakura could say anything, Little Leo and Takumi were outside of the house.

"Leo, we need a plan. People can see you. What if Big Leo is here and he sees you? There might be an error if that happens. I've read fiction about that stuff!" Little Leo stares at Takumi for a while and then says" First, we go to Pizza Hut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! these days im getting a lot of kudos and comments! I'm really grateful! also im a bit stuck on what will happen next, suggestions are always welcome.  
> _________________
> 
> In summer for the northen hemisphere,there will be artwork for this fic. If you want check out the artist who will be including art in this visit @sanguine-witch on tumblr!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the next chapter.

Little Leo and Takumi went to their tables at Pizza Hut."Now what? We're at Pizza Hut." Leo fiddled with his fork before replying "We have to find Big Leo." The waiter served their pizza and the two started eating and were discussing where Leo might be. "Maybe he's in his house?", Takumi suggested. Little Leo nodded in approval before saying,"We really should have gotten nachos with this.."  
"Yeah...We should have..."

When the pair went to Leo's house, they tiptoed to the door. Right before they knocked Takumi clapped his hand on his forehead in Realization. " Oh no, Leo! Xander and Camilla will recognize you!" The blonde just shrugged before replying,"We just have to try our luck,I guess." The silver haired boy sighed and then knocked slowly on the door. Very soon,the door creaked slowly and Takumi cringed at the noise it made. Xander came out and looked at the boys before widening his eyes. "L-Leo!? But you're in the house and why are you younger?" He asked, seeming to forget Takumi's presence. Instead of answering the Taller man's question they shoute in unison,"Big Leo's Alive!? Leo is alive! Leo is alive! Leo is in his house and he is alive!" Xander had to break their chant by saying," Leo is alive, but what I am more concerned about is why I am seeing a younger version of him."

"Oh,Heheh, Uh, about that,it's a long story.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHENEVER SOMEONE GIVES ME A KUDOS MY HEART GOES BOOM!! THANKS!! AND WHEN I GET A COMMENT, GOOD OR BAD, I'M SO HAPPY I START SCREAMING IN JOY!! PEOPLE TAKE TIME OUT OF THEIR LIFE TO WRITE LIKE 10 WORDS FOR ME!!!!! LOVE YOU, READERS!!

After explaining all the ridiculous things that happened to the pair to Xander, the blonde man was drinking apple juice, trying to register this all in his mind.

Takumi was shuffling and fiddling with his fingers when he saw Leo come into the room with that wretched tomato in his hand. The younger version of the blonde forgot all the circumstances of coming in front of his older self and tackled Leo on the floor.

Little Leo snatched the fruit out of the teen's hand and squeezed it. "What the hell!? Get off me! What did you do to my Tomato?" screamed Leo. When he realized who was on top of him he shrieked in terror and pushed the little boy off him. 

"Is that me!?" Upon noticing Takumi, he ran to the shorter boy and hugged him out of fear."Takumi! Why is there a six year old version of me?" He hugged his silver haired classmate tighter, not knowing the other boy was blushing a deep shade of red from embarassment.

When Leo calmed down, he let go of Takumi.  
He slowly walked to Little Leo who was for some reason shouting at the mushed tomato in his hand."Why..are you h-here?" He slowly asked, scared that this child might have a gun on him.

Little Leo looked very angry when he turned around to face his older self. "Is THIS what I've become? I feel so ASHAMED of myself. Having a favourite fruit is perfectly normal but you,YOU are Romantically inclined to a TOMATO! This is just insane!" The younger child ranted. Leo stood in shock, as if realizing that doing what he did was wrong. 

"W-wait.. You're right. I should stop... But the only reason I did this was because the person I love probably doesn't love me back." He shot a quick glance at Takumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okkayy i know how i ended this chapter sucked but LeoKumi has to wait for a few more chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise and Takumi chill and hang out while Leo and Little Leo have an important discussion about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i'm finally gonna start updating again  
> i get so confused at how everyone in this game calls their siblings 'big bro' or 'little sis' at some times. i just call my sisters by their names lol.

Little Leo grabbed his older counterpart and brought him to his(their?) room. After Takumi recovered from that giant hug, he sat down with Xander and started sipping orange juice. Elise jumped up to them and said hello. "I was dressing Leo's Nendoroids up but then he kicked me out.. He's so mean, fix him, big bro!" Elise complained. Xander patted his younger sister's head and replied,"Never mind about Leo, can you talk to Takumi? He might be getting bored..."

Elise and Takumi were lounging in her room. They were chatting about fashion designs and video games. They got some snacks and were talking about unicorns and which superpowers they wanted. Takumi decided Elise wasn't so bad once he got to know her. He thought she was eccentric and just super crazy before. But she was actually very decent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i know i haven't updated in a while sorry this chapter is in script form btw.

Leo:*walks down the stairs*[thinking] What the hell? A little version of me came with Takumi because appearently in a few days time I'll commit suicide so they came to save me?  
-♡-♡-  
Elise styles Takumi's hair

Takumi:*smiles* Thank you, It's gorgeous!

Elise: No problem! I always wanted to play with your hair, Takumi!

Leo:*comes in the room* Hi guys.. *holds Takumi's braid* This is pretty.

Takumi: Elise made it!*grins more*

Leo: She's quite good at this. The flowers are beautiful*drops the braid and looks at the flowers in Takumi's hair*

Takumi:Oh yeah, where's Little Leo?

Leo: Little Leo? He's having toast with Xander.

Elise:*snatches Leo* I'm gonna dress up your hair now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days ago I rewatched Tangled and that's where I got the idea for Takumi's hair. Rapunzel is so cute♡♡


	10. In which I upload a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Leo needs to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I know it's been ages since I uploaded this!! I just didn't have any inspiration!

Little Leo knew he couldn't stay forever. If he did, it would create a massive time-space paradox. But he would miss Takumi! The child knew he needed to go back though.. 

 

~~~

Takumi finally had his friend back. He was so scared when Leo left him. It was still kind of weird that he was from the future and he replaced the Takumi from this Universe, but at least he had his Leo again. 

Little Leo took a big breath. He had to get this done with. He knocked on Takumi's door and when he heard "come in!", he opened it. " Oh hey, Leo!" Takumi smiled. The teenager pattern on a space on his bed in a 'sit' gesture. So Little Leo did. "Um... Takumi, I have to go back to where I came from" The blonde child saw Takumi's face and felt bad. "You can stay right..? I know it will be complicated but we can!" The tall one said. 

"Sorry,. It will just be too hard" Little Leo felt like crying.Takumi looked down at his fingers as he fidgeted with them. "Okay... "


	11. A surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo loved his tomato but.. tomatoes aren't always enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be finished soon! And then i have to make another spin-off fic that my friend suggested after I'm done!

~~~~~~~~~~~♡  
Leo was drinking capri Sun on the stairs when he saw Takumi through the window. The Hoshidan boy caught his eye and waved so Leo waved back. He opened the door while sipping the juice,"Hey,Leo" Takumi fist-bumped the taller boy as he walked in. Leo threw his juice box in the bin and replied" Hi, Let's go upstairs" 

Takumi followed Leo into his room. "So Leo..Anything new?" Leo shrugged "Not really. Little Me is hanging out with our sisters." Takumi nodded as he scanned Leo's video games. He stopped and picked one up."Wanna play Splatoon?" The long haired boy asked.  
Leo took the cartridge from Takumi "Why not?" They booted up the Nintendo Switch and started taking turns playing.

As Takumi was splatting squid kids, Leo looked at his friends cute face; the way his eyebrows furrowed when he got in a tight spot, how his tongue sometimes stuck out if he was concentrating and.. there was just so much about him that he loved! He didn't realise what Takumi was telling him until he heard a "Hey Sleepy Head! It's your turn!" Leo jolted up,"Oh,Oh okay." He was going to take the JoyCon but Takumi was still holding it. "Is something really funny about me, Leo? You've been smiling and giggling the whole time while I played!"

"Hm, me? Ah, just something that happened yesterday." Leo lied. Takumi squinted his eyes at Leo" Well, what happened yesterday?" He asked suspiciously. One con of having a friend like Takumi, they want to know everything about what you do. Leo really had to think."It's nothing important." He shook his head at Takumi. "Well, you kept staring at me and I lost 'cause I couldn't concentrate. So yeah it is important!" Takumi retorted.

"You just look different with your hair down. That's why!" Well, that wasn't a lie. Takumi took a piece of his hair in his hand and started fidgeted with it," Do you not like it?" Leo immediately responded," No! It's different, but in a good way! It's pretty!

Takumi smiled sheepishly to the ground,"You could have told me though. Leo had to save himself so he just said"Eh." He thought that was a good end for the conversation. Now his phone's notification sound kept replaying. Takumi of course had to see what the fuss was about." Corrin texted you" He looked up from the phone at Leo. Leo was going to take the phone from Takumi when the latter pulled back,"I'll read them." Leo regretted ever telling his friend the password to his phone. Takumi coughed before reading," Oh my Gods,Leo. I thought you were dating a tomato!" Leo knew what this was about. He texted Corrin about his crush on Takumi. He knew his friend woulld still be there for him no matter what, but it was mortifying nonetheless. "Did you tell him Leo? Did you? I don't get what she's texting you." He saw Takumi scroll up a bit to see what Leo had said. 

Takumi looked up at Leo."What?"


	12. Tweeelllvvveeeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be like 3 chapters more and then I can work on my next fic

Takumi was at first, confused. But then, it came crashing down like how chocolate crushes down when you bite it really strongly. Leo had taken a liking to him. He couldn't  _believe_ it. He thought Leo was in love with a tomato! Well, the feeling was mutual.

Leo kept looking up and down. Takumi hated it when Leo was anxious like this so he broke the awkward silence he set up. "Leo, I-I fee-"

He was cut off by a scream. Leo stood up and ran to see what it was, Takumi following close behind. It was Little Leo, who dropped the whole bunch of Xander's papers on the ground.

 _" Oh."_ Without another noise, they started sorting the papers out. Xander was really obsessed with organisation so they had to make sure they were  all in the right category.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming and the three kids squeaked in fear. Xander came in. "Were you spying on my work!?" He angrily shouted. "No, we were ju-" "I will not hear of it! Out now!" He pointed to the door.

♡♡♡♡♡♡○●○●

Little Leo was quite frightened of what yat happened so they went to Pizza Hut and then to Takumi's favourite gazebo in the park and they were just chilling. Little Leo was napping in Takumi's lap as Leo looked at the sky.

"Hey, so about those texts..." started Takumi. Leo quickly came to attention," Oh! Um.. You don't have to accept.. I'm sorry... You probably think I'm a weirdo.." Takumi shook his head," I was going  to say I feel the same way, Leo! Isn't it obvious, silly!?" 

Leo was taken aback, "Does that mean we're..." Takumi squeezed his hand. "We are whatever you want us to be." 

And while they both were being silly romantic teenagers, Little Leo flashed a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have an idea of how this is going to end! I didn't before, but now I have a plan!


	13. Time to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Leo has to go now,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooh, its the second last chapter! Weve gotten so far with this!

↓↓↓↓↓☆☆☆☆  
Takumi was sleeping peacefully until Little Leo came in and poked his cheek. He slowy opened his eyes and while getting up, he yawned,“Hey, Leo.”

He wasn't expecting what he was going to hear. "Takumi, I'm going now!" Takumi immediately shot up at this and said“ Why..?"   
Little Leo sighed and told him," If I stay, I can't take care of my Takumi! 

The long haired boy deflated. He didn't want this, but Little Leo was right. "How are you going to get there?" That was important. Little Leo couldn't go if he didn't have a plan.

The six year old said," I have a way." Takumk trusted him. "Before you go..I'll give you my Adventures in Dreamland book.." Takumi went to his shelf to get it.

Little Leo was shocked."B-but, Big Leo gavde you that!" Takumi shook his head,"No. I read it already, it's yours now! Promise you won't forget me..." 

▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼●●▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼  
Little Leo saw THAT tomato and caught it with his hands. He was now back in his room.  
So it wasn't a dream... He still had Takumi's hair ribbon and book in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. after this I'm gonna finish my other fic! Stay tuned for that!


	14. Tomatoes(finale!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi thinks and meets tomatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, we're finally done with this adventure! This actually started a long time ago in March as a joke! During this time, I promised silly things, I learned what it meant to be an artist and a writer, how to make better choices in life and I experienced hell and heaven while writing this fanfiction! So, I wanted it to be a funny last chapter to return to how it was back then!

××××××××××××•••••××××××××××××××××  
When Takumi wakes up, he finds himself feeling a bit weird. He remembered, 'oh yeah, things are normal now.' But, normal felt so... abnormal... Takumi hated that feeling. So hx e decided to get rid of it. He walked to the forest. And when he looked in the fountain he saw three tomatoes there. He picked them up and they began to speak to him,"Takumi, thank you for getting rid of Leo's romantic obsession over us.." Takumi had seen too many strange things to be surprised by this. "I didn't do anything though.. Wait, why am I even talking to a tomato!?" He got up and when the boy was about to throw the tomatoes in the fountain, they started floating and chasing him. Instead of going the way he went before, he ran for his house. 

He rushed in to his house and Sakura and Elise jumped when he abrubtly opened the door. They got over it quickly and giggled as they rushed Takumi to the playroom to dress him up, "Ahh! Girls! Stop!"

Takumi came out with a pink ball gown and done-up hair, looking really annoyed. Elise and Sakura chuckled at the sight of him. 'Oh well, I'll let them have their fun.'

At the end of the day, Takumi laid on his bed, thought about all the weird things that happened. What he didn't know, was that there was a pineapple closely watching him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end!! I won't abandon this series and I'll keep this one in my heart as my first fic! Thanks for reading to the end!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah! one up for me! im writing a work on a 3ds


End file.
